frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Genie
The Genie is a model of Wanzer that only appeared in ''Front Mission 3''. It is produced by Jade Metal-Lyman of the O.C.U Australia. Overview * In Front Mission 3: The Genie is characterized by being a launcher type wanzer whose main strength is in its legs. However, its average durability (hitpoint pool) for a launcher type is demeaned by the low damage class modifier upgrades. ** The body chassis has average durability and low damage class modifier upgrades (Def-C or Damage Class Modifier Upgrade; to reduce damage from either impact, piercing, or fire type damage specifically by a certain percent) when compared with other launcher wanzer bodies. Overall, the launcher type wanzer parts will have low durability compared to other types. ** The arms have average durability and accuracy upgrades when compared with other launcher type arm parts. ** The legs are the best within the launcher category. It has the highest durability and evasion upgrades for its weight as a launcher type leg part. It can also be upgraded to have good boost values to take advantage of high ground/buildings and possibly keeping out of reach. Deployments *In Front Mission 3, the Genie is used by the O.C.U. member nations. *In Front Mission Online as a playable Wanzer Models Genie (''Front Mission 3'') Overall= Statistics Chart (At maximum upgrade level.) |-|Body= Body Statistic Progression Chart |-|Arms= Arms Statistic Progression Chart |-|Legs= Legs Statistic Progression Chart Known Pilots *Manaro Felipe - Commander of "Negros Fortress" of the O.C.U Philippines. Gallery File:FM3 Genie Loadout.jpg|A blue-camouflaged Genie at Taal Base with a missile launcher load-out. (Front Mission 3) Trivia *In Front Mission 3, battle skills are learned by equipping specific wanzer parts. When equipped, Genie gives: **Def-C1 Down (Body) - Upon triggering, the wanzer's Def-C upgrade is increased by 1 level for the turn. **Pilot DMGIII (Arms) - If the battle skill activates, a large amount of damage will be caused directly to the pilot. This skill takes the most computer slots out of the Pilot Damage series, so a high activation computer is recommended. ***Killing the pilot is a great way to capture a wanzer. In addition, the player can use (eject and board) an unmanned wanzer during battle. ***Piercing damage will cause the most damage to the pilot (rifle, machine gun, spike) causing the pilot to lose more than half health; however, it will still need at least two consecutive Pilot Damage III triggers to kill the pilot. ***If any of the Pilot DMG type battle skill triggers, then the enemy pilot will lose health so as long at least 1 shot hits the wanzer. ***Pilot Damage does not seem to trigger if the enemy is using a shield to block your attack. (unconfirmed) **Auto-Counter (Legs) - Your wanzer will counter-attack regardless of which part was about to be destroyed; and note that this battle skill will only trigger if one of your parts will be destroyed in that attack. *Serov Warren operated a unique "specially-built" wanzer (possibly more mobile weapon) known as the "Genie Arm". It is unclear if it belongs in the same series as the Genie, or if this was a coincidence through translation. Category:Wanzers